landoferionfandomcom-20200214-history
Velvet
'Princess Velvet '(ベルベット Berubetto) is one of the playable characters in Odin Sphere and the protagonist of the fifth book, Fate. Character Overview Velvet is the illegitimate daughter of King Odin's through his disastrous affair with Princess Ariel. She is Ingway's younger twin sister and also Gwendolyn and Griselda's older half-sister. Following the destruction of the kingdom of Valentine where she and her brother were the only human survivors, she came to reside in the Forest of Elrit near Titania, eventually meeting and falling in love with the prince of the nation, Cornelius. Throughout Odin Sphere's story, her ultimate goal is to prevent the Armageddon from happening and avoid the curse predicted by her mother that would cause her death. Appearance Velvet's design was inspired by a belly dancer and has many Arabian influences. She has long golden blonde hair and purple eyes, as well as a fair complexion. She wears a red hood that sits atop a black top that exposes her belly, with short puffy red sleeves and small gold chains hanging just beneath her breasts.She has a thick piece of black cloth that acts as a holder for her half-skirt and wears black sheer stockings with high heels and frills. Both her hood and her veil are decorated with gold stars. Personality Velvet is frequently described by the developers to be a serious and fairly complicated woman. This is in part due to her rough childhood and the influences it had on her motivations come the events of the main story. Velvet fervently believes that it's possible to defy preordained destiny and spends much of the game attempting to interpret multiple prophecies in order to stop the end of the world. Even though she declared that she didn't love her and is saddened by the belief that she died hating her, Velvet still thinks of her mother fondly and is appalled whenever Ingway displays opposing sentiments. She also appears to suffer Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) due to the abuse she suffered at the hands of her grandfather and begins to violently shudder and shake whenever he's nearby. She is noted to be skilled at taking care of others and is incredibly forgiving. She eventually comes to respect her younger sister Gwendolyn and, despite the numerous times he manipulates and hides things from her, cares greatly for her twin brother. She also occasionally displays the traits of a romantic, as her interactions with Cornelius tend to have her speaking rather passionately and with emotion. History (Pre-Game) During the war between Ragnanival and Valentine, Odin disguised himself and snuck behind enemy lines for unknown reasons. He ended up meeting Ariel, who he didn't know at the time was the princess of Valentine, and the two fell in love. He eventually had to leave her due to his duties at home, although before he fled, he unintentionally got her pregnant with his children. Months later, she gave birth to the twins Velvet and Ingway. When the King of Valentine found out that Ariel had given birth to fatherless twins, he locked her within the royal villa with them and her maid. For a time, Velvet grew up alongside her brother in peace and quiet, but King Valentine soon found out about who had fathered his grandchildren and sent an envoy to bring Ariel back. Velvet and Ingway were eventually brought to his court as well, with all three of them facing the possibility of execution. In order to save themselves, Velvet and Ingway outright declared that they didn't love their mother. This saved their lives, but Ariel was strangled to death by her own father. Afterwards, Velvet and Ingway discovered a memo that she had written for them; they were to eventually die due to an unavoidable curse thrown upon themVelvet ended up being repeatedly abused by her grandfather, making her dance and having her console him whenever he desired. When she disobeyed Valentine, she was whipped, which resulted in emotional scarring that would haunt her years later. Out of fright of suffering similar punishment, Ingway would sometimes use Velvet as his scapegoat, resulting in her being abused even more. She never grew to hate her brother out of this, though, and accepted it as her means of being able to live. When the kingdom of Valentine was destroyed by the Cauldron, Velvet was able to escape the curse that the rest of the citizens suffered because of her Psypher. She reunited with Ingway afterwards and the two came to live in the Abandoned Castle within Elrit Forest. Shortly before the main story's events, she met Prince Cornelius and they fell mutually in love with each other, with Cornelius frequently sneaking out to visit her. Story Coming soon! Relationships Coming soon! Gameplay (PS2) Coming soon! Gameplay (OSL) Coming soon! As a boss Velvet shows up twice in the story as a boss character; she is fought in chapter 2 of Gwendolyn's story while she's also fought in chapter 3 of Cornelius's story (although it's revealed afterwards that Cornelius was actually fighting Ingway, who was masquerading as her.)In the original Odin Sphere, Velvet would often throw toxin, napalm, and cyclone potions at the player in an attempt to damage them or inflict status effects. Almost all of her attacks matched with her standard gameplay ones with the exception of one: instead of her homing shot, Velvet would instead occasionally use an attack that causes her chain to zig-zag across the screen. In Leifthrasir, her attacks have been heavily updated to match with her new skillset while still retaining her potion-throwing gimmick (although this is now shared with certain bosses and midbosses.) She doesn't use all of her skills in these battles, although she notably uses attacks such as Flame Road, Spiral Drive, and Twin Tornado. Official Artwork and Merchandise Velvet and Ingway's Curse.jpg Velvet and Hindel.jpg OS Artbook 15.jpg OS Velvet.jpeg Vanillaware Countdown 00.jpeg Vanillaware Countdown 1.jpeg Vanillaware Countdown 2.jpeg Vanillaware Countdown 3.jpeg Velvet Shirabi.jpeg OSL CHANxCO.jpeg OSL Yuu Kikuchi.jpeg OSL Countdown toi8.jpeg OSL Countdown Mota.jpeg OSL Countdown Zain.jpeg Videos Trivia Velvet is voiced in Japanese by Miyuki Sawashiro. Her actress for the English dub is Michelle Ruff. According to notes found in the artbook by George Kamitani, Velvet is modeled after the Norse goddess Freyja. Some aspects of her early designs appear to have been used in Ingway's final design. She is the only character who doesn't visit Volkenon. While she has known Ingway since birth and eventually meets Gwendolyn, Velvet never gets the chance to interact with her third sibling, Griselda. Of all the Pooka in the game, Velvet is the only one whose curse isn't caused by her brother: instead, she willingly sacrifices her human form in order to save Erion. In English versions of Odin Sphere, it's never explicitly stated whether Velvet is the older or younger of the twins. In the Japanese version of the scene after Cornelius fights Ingway, Ingway refers to her as "Imōto" (lit. little sister) Additionally, during one of the livestreams held in the months before Odin Sphere: Leifthrasir's Japanese release, the hosts referred to Ingway as Velvet's "Onīchan" ''(lit. older brother), ''indicating that she's the younger of the two. Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bosses